Hazme volar
by Laitara
Summary: Desde la muerte de su madre, Matt se ha aislado en su mundo hasta que su padre le que se mudan lejos de Chicago. Lo que él no sabe es que allí descubrirá quien es realmente gracias a una hermosa chica como el que lo ayudara pero también descubrirá los peligros que acarrea ser así, el peligro que corre su la chica y el verdadero motivo de la muerte de su madre. Mal Summary perdón.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi primer fic así que espero que os agrade. Quiero por eso aclarar varias cosas antes de que empiecen a leer: primero de todo aunque algunos de los personajes si sin de creación propia, los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen. En segundo lugar, esta historia no estaba pensada para ser un fic pero a medida que la voy escribiendo me estoy dando cuenta de que podría funcionar así que si encuentran el nombre de Marc, Ryan o Eric que sepan que corresponden a Matt, Tai y Tk en el mismo orden jeje (Más adelante iré incluyendo los nombres que vayan apareciendo ya que en mi ordenador voy a seguir escribiendo ambas versiones). Por último lugar, he intentado corregir el texto al máximo por lo que me disculpo por adelantado si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado.**

**Muchísimas gracias y espero que les guste :) **

**Prologo:**

Cuando la madre de Matt murió, todo su mundo pareció desmoronarse. Su relación con su padre nunca había sido mala pero nunca había sido igual que con su madre y ahora que ella no estaba… esa poca relación que tenían casi había desaparecido. Matt se había encerrado en su mundo desde entonces y apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, se saltaba clases y se metía en algunos problemas. Lo único que parecía hacerle algún bien era la música, exactamente su música y el grupo donde tocaba.

Matt cogió su cazadora y se dirigió a la puerta del piso pero su padre lo detuvo antes de que volviera a desaparecer durante gran parte de la noche.

-Matt, ¿Puedes esperarte un momento?

-Claro papá, ¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que… Siéntate por favor.

Matt asintió y se sentó en una pequeña butaca de cuero negro que había cerca del sillón del mismo estilo donde estaba sentado su padre. Desde que su madre murió, su padre parecía haber envejecido varios años y estaba siempre cansado y desanimado, apenas comía o dormía y trabajaba turnos extras para poder olvidarse de todo su alrededor.

-Dime papa-preguntó el chico aún preocupado.

-Sé que desde que murió tu madre yo… Siento no haber sido el padre que necesitabas y no haber estado allí para ti hijo…

-Papa, no te preocupes. Sé que has hecho lo que has podido en serio-empezó Matt con un tono reconciliador-tú también lo has pasado muy mal…

-Si… Matt hijo, quiero preguntarte una cosa aunque sé que no te va a gustar pero me gustaría y ayudaría mucho saber tu opinión antes de decidir nada-dijo el hombre algo dudoso.

-Dime papá.

-Me han ofrecido trabajo en Portland, Maine… En el barco de tu tío, tenemos casa allí y todo si acepto… Sería un cambio de aires pero, sé que sería difícil para ti dejar todo esto, la banda, tus amigos… Piénsatelo.

-No hace falta que me lo piense papá, me parece bien, va a ser difícil despedirme de los chicos pero bueno, creo que un cambio de aires nos va a ir bien a ambos.

-Siempre puedes invitar a los chicos a pasar un par de semanas con nosotros, la casa es enorme y hay espacio de sobras para todos, a tu madre… a tu madre le encantaba esa casa…

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

-Contra antes mejor. Mañana llamaré a tu tío y seguramente en un par de días ya empezaríamos la mudanza…

-¿El sábado?-preguntó Matt sin esperar respuesta- Bufff, va a ser difícil despedirse de los chicos tan rápido… Bueno papá, yo me voy ya que tengo mucho que contarles.

El padre de Matt asintió y dejó que su hijo se fuera.

Las calles de Chicago estaban iluminadas cuando el chico salió de su apartamento y estaba empezando a llover. La gente iba de un lado para otro metiéndose en las tiendas o portales para refugiarse de la lluvia mientras que otros abrían sus paraguas y seguían su camino con tranquilidad. Matt, a pesar de mojarse, ando unas cuantas manzanas en silencio mientras escuchaba música hasta quefinalmente llegó a un pequeño local al lado de un bar musical donde trabajaba algunos fines de semana.

El local era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera. Tenía las paredes acolchadas como un intento de insonorización de este pero más de una vez se habían quejado algún vecino. No tenía ventanas y la puerta era negra de metal macizo. Tenían un pequeño sofá y unas sillas en una esquina y una nevera donde guardaban refrescos y alguna cerveza para "las fiestecillas".

-Llegas tarde Matt-empezó uno de los chicos que estaban allí-¿Al final has caído en las redes de Lorena? Hoy parecía muy convencida en atraparte-preguntó riéndose.

-Nah!-respondió Matt sonriendo-No voy a caer como tu Tai.

Una risa colectiva llenó el local. Matt cogió la guitarra eléctrica azul marino que había apoyada en un caballete al lado de la batería y se sentó en una de las sillas tocando algunos acordes al azar.

-Tengo que contaros una cosa chicos...-Empezó Matt ya con otra expresión.

Tai y los otros tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. Ya sabían que algo no iba bien y se acercaron dónde estaba y se sentaron a escucharle.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-preguntó uno de los chicos mientras dejaba su bajo al lado del sofá-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Bueno... Depende de cómo lo mires Nick-respondió Matt mirando al chico mientras su gemelo se acercaba para ponerse a la misma altura-He estado hablando con mi padre hoy, que por eso he llegado tarde Tai, y hemos decidido mudarnos a Portland.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron Tai y el chico rubio a la vez sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ahora el chico rubio solo.

-Tk, mi padre realmente lo necesita, aquí no es capaz de salir adelante después de lo de mi madre y... creo que yo tampoco.

Matt consideraba a Tk como si fuera su hermano pequeño y le estaba costando mucho explicárselo y saber que iba a dejarlo solo allí. El chico era un par de años más pequeño que el resto y había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño. Desde entonces iba de una casa de acogida a otra ya que nadie quería adoptar a un chaval de 17 años cuando pueden adoptar a un recién nacido y menos si es problemático. Matt se lo encontró un día en problemas en unos callejones cerca del local y lo defendió unos años atrás y desde entonces lo aceptó en su grupo y lo protegió como si fuera su hermano pequeño consiguiendo que el chaval no se metiera en problemas y mejorara algo la relación con sus últimos padres de acogida.

-¿Lo entendéis no?

-Claro hombre-dijo el otro gemelo-claro que lo entendemos. Tu padre necesita esto y es normal que queráis iros de aquí, fue bastante duro lo de tu madre, necesitáis despejaros y es lógico que aquí no podáis.

-Más te vale invitarnos a menudo-empezó Tai pasando un brazo por el hombro de Matt-Y más te vale dejarme alguna chica para mí cuando vaya.

-Pues claro Tai-exclamó Marc riéndose-Pero no hace falta que os invite, podéis venir siempre que queráis, ya sabéis que sois de la familia-dijo Matt mirando a Tk con una sonrisa fraternal-Os voy a echar mucho de menos chicos...

-No puede ser-dijo uno de los gemelos exagerando mucho-Matt se está poniendo ñoño.

Matt sonrió y le tiro una bola de papel que se encontró en el suelo mientras los otros reían ambas bromas.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?- preguntó Tk muy serio.

-El sábado seguramente...

El local se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los chicos se esperaba que fuera a ser tan rápido. Matt se levantó de la silla, enchufó la guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía para romper el silencio. Con los primeros acordes, Tai ya supo que canción era y se levantó para unirse a él con la batería. No matters what de Papa Roach. El resto de los chicos también se unieron y estuvieron tocando hasta altas horas de la noche sin volver a hablar del tema.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, no a pasado demasiado tiempo no? jaja Admito que tenía ya el prologo y el primer capítulo ya escritos (y el segundo ya está en proceso jeje) Como he dicho en el capitulo anterior, voy a aclarar unas cosas antes de que empiecen a leer: Primero aclarar que aunque algunos de los personajes si sean de mi propia creación los personajes de digimon no lo son. Segundo, como también dije en el capitulo anterior, esta historia no había estado pensada para ser un fic así que si encuentran algún nombre como Marc, Ryan o Eric que sepan que corresponden a Matt, Tai y Tk en el mismo orden (En este capítulo aún no he añadido a ningún personaje más). Por último deciros que me he esmerado mucho en buscar y corregir las faltas de ortografía así que me disculpo por adelantado por si encuentran alguna que se me haya pasado.**

**Muchísimas gracias y espero que les guste :)**

**Capítulo 1:**

Sábado por la mañana. Matt se levantó pronto para ayudar a su padre a empaquetar las pocas cosas que iban a conservar: ropa, fotos, algunos muebles y objetos; recuerdos que habían estado en sus vidas. No tardaron mucho en empaquetar todo y una vez hecho, Matt subió las escaleras y se metió en la ducha. El chico dejo que el agua, casi hirviendo, cayera suavemente por su cuerpo intentando relajarse antes del largo viaje de 19 horas en coche que le esperaba desde Chicago hasta Portland pero por mucho que lo intentara iba a ser complicado. Tanto los espejos como la mampara de la ducha del pequeño baño se habían empañado cuando Marc acabó de ducharse. Se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones antes de salir del baño y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una camiseta donde se paró delante del espejo de pared que tenía al lado del armario de espaldas observando con atención. El sol hacía brillar las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún le quedaban el en pelo y en la piel.

-Mama... ¿Por qué solo tu podías verlo?...-suspiró Matt- ¿Qué se supone que haré yo ahora?...

Matt era un chico esbelto, atlético, su piel clara hacía que sus fríos ojos azules destacaran junto a su pelo rubio. En su espalda, un tatuaje de unas majestuosas e imponentes alas de ángel le cubría casi la totalidad de esta aunque solo él y su madre, hasta ahora, podían verlo, ni siquiera su padre o sus amigos podían.

Matt se puso la camiseta y bajo a guardar en cajas lo que quedaba del salón con su padre el cual estaba nervioso ya que no se fiaba mucho del servicio de mudanzas que habían contratado y los seguía allá a donde iban controlando todo. El chico se sentó en la butaca y simplemente observó hasta que su padre acabó sentándose con él.

-No me fio ni un pelo de ellos...- musitó su padre enfurruñado.

-Ya veo- respondió Matt intentando no reírse. Su padre lo notó y le dio una colleja amistosa.

-¿No iban a venir los chicos antes de irnos?-preguntó el padre extrañado

-Sí, pero bueno, ya sabes que Tai y la puntualidad nunca han sido los mejores amigos...

-Cierto... Aunque no creo que tarden mucho más en llegar.

Y no se equivocaba, al poco tiempo los chicos llegaban con un gran paquete en las manos de lo que parecían churros disculpándose por la demora. Tai no dejaba de decir que no era culpa suya mientras los demás lo regañaban por salir de su casa 20 minutos más tarde de lo acordado aunque tuviera la idea de los churros y Matt se reía; iba a echarlos mucho de menos.

Estuvieron hablando toda la mañana de un montón de cosas banales, cosas que añorarían, el futuro de la banda pero Tk apenas dijo nada, para él iba a ser muy duro, Matt era como su hermano mayor, él lo había sacado de un montón de líos ya fuera con algún chaval de la ciudad como con las familias de acogida y eso había significado mucho para el chico. Tk durante todo este rato solo sostuvo un paquete en sus manos y hacía algún comentario cuando era necesario.

-¿Estás bien Tk? Te noto un poco lejano, como si no estuvieras aquí-preguntó Fran, el otro gemelo preocupado.

-Si es solo que pensaba en... bueno no lo sé, se me hace tan raro que te vayas a ir Matt... Lo entiendo y todo pero no lo sé, ojala no te tuvieras que ir sabes...

-Tranquilo Tk, seguiré cuidando de ti desde Portland y aquí Tai se ocupara de sacarte de los líos.

-Bueno, eso será si no llega tarde...-añadió Nick riéndose- No te preocupes Tk, también puedes contar conmigo y con mi hermano, puedes confiar en nosotros y haremos lo posible para ayudarte cuando lo necesites que hasta ahora nos hemos mantenido en segundo plano y tal pero que ya sabes.

-Gracias chicos... Ahora que bueno... sale el tema tampoco pero... os he hecho una cosa a cada uno, bueno que son todos iguales pero da igual, ya lo veréis.

Eric abrió el paquete de donde salieron 4 paquetes más pequeños y repartió uno a cada uno. Matt abrió con delicadeza el suyo y dentro había un pequeño porta fotos negro con una fotografía de todo el grupo que se hicieron poco después de que Tk llegara a él. Tai salía haciendo payasadas aunque no era nada raro en él y Nick y Fran salían riéndose de ella mientras que Matt salía abrazando amistosamente mientras también reía a un tímido Tk. Esa foto fue una idea de Matt para demostrarle a Tk que todos estaban cómodos con él y que solo le hacían alguna que otra novatada.

Los chicos se lo agradecieron, esa foto significaba mucho para ellos porque había sido el inicio de su amistad y de la banda. Matt en cambio salió del salón y se fue a lo que quedaba de su habitación, cogió una caja que tenía preparada encima de su cama y la bajo al salón. En la caja también había unos cuantos objetos personales del chico, alguna camiseta, CD, alguna partitura...

-Yo también tengo algo para vosotros- dijo finalmente Matt- aunque no son todos iguales... No quería irme sin que lo tuvierais.

Matt cogió de la caja unos cuantos CD y se los dio a Fran y a Nick, era su colección de música favorita y estaban todos firmados por las bandas que los compusieron, era un pequeño tesoro de Matt.

-Matt esto... no sé si debemos aceptarlo-dijo Fran

-Es cierto, Matt esto te ha costado mucho de conseguir-añadió Nick

-No os preocupéis- dijo Matt riéndose-sé que os encanta y por eso quiero que lo tengáis vosotros, a más, me he quedado con los de Papa Roach, pensad que 19 horas de viaje en coche...

Los chicos rieron con el comentario del chico mientras este cogía una sudadera de la caja y se la daba a Tai. Tai asintió en señal de agradecimiento y antes de decir nada, Tai se quitó la que llevaba puesta y se la dio a Matt, no hicieron falta palabras; esas sudaderas fue un regalo de la madre de Matt, les regaló una a cada uno las últimas navidades que pasaron juntos en una pequeña cabaña en la montaña. Las familias de Tai y de Matt se conocían desde que ambos chicos tenían memoria igual que ellos, y muchas navidades se habían juntado para escaparse de la ciudad y celebrar las fiestas en medio de la montaña. Los dos chicos habían ido juntos desde párvulos hasta ahora y siempre habían sido inseparables, incluso después de algún roce por temas de faldas.

Matt se quitó el colgante que llevaba puesto antes de ponerse la sudadera de su amigo. Era una cadena de plata fina con una púa azul añil colgando de ella, era la púa de los conciertos. Nunca se había desprendido de ella desde que aprendió a tocar la guitarra, ni siquiera para ducharse ni cuando los profesores de gimnasia le pedían que se la quitara para no hacerse daño haciendo deporte pero nada, nadie había conseguido hacérselo quitar. Cuando se lo quitó, los demás chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Matt se miró la púa que colgaba de la cadena y unos segundos después se la pasó a Tk.

-Toma chico, ahora es tuya. ¡Espero vértela usar eh!

Tk no sabía que decir igual que el resto de chicos que aún no se creían la situación. Matt siguió hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada pero el resto de los chicos aún seguían callados y poco a poco y sin decir nada volvieron al hilo de la conversa.

-¿Qué, abrimos los churros o vamos a dejar que se enfríen más?- acabó Matt- Yo creo que aún queda un par de brics de chocolate desecho en la despensa, bueno en las bolsas con las cosas de la despensa.

-¡Claro! Te ayudo con los vasos- dijo Fran mientras se levantaba de las silla- Los demás podríais ir abriendo el paquete o algo que no somos vuestras criadas...

-Cierto aunque...-empezó Tai- un vestido de sirvienta francesa... no te quedaría mal del todo he Fran

Los chicos rieron al imaginarse la escena, se levantaron a ayudar a poner la mesa y almorzaron todos juntos mientras los transportistas de la mudanza acababan de subir las últimas cajas y bolsas al gran camión que había aparcado delante del bloque de pisos donde vivía Matt.

El chico se quedó mirando por la ventana fijamente mientras sus amigos seguían comiendo y hablando. A las afueras de Chicago había un pequeño parque con sauces llorones donde Matt iba muy a menudo con su madre y se podía ver ligeramente desde su casa. Matt se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, se disculpó con sus amigos y salió como una flecha de su casa. Llegó al pequeño parque en 20 minutos. Matt no había vuelto allí desde que su padre y el pusieron una pequeña placa plateada en el banco de debajo del sauce más grande en la memoria de su madre. Todo seguía igual que entonces: Los grandes sauces se alzaban al cielo como gigantes verdes y sus frondosas ramas caían hasta acariciar la superficie del pequeño estanque, pequeños bancos de madera oscura se repartían por el parque de forma irregular rodeados de pequeños arbustos con unas pequeñas flores blancas y el sol se filtraba por las ramas de los sauces creando una luz tenue dentro de ese espacio. Matt se acercó al banco donde estaba la placa conmemorativa de su madre y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de este.

-Hacia mucho que no venía a verte aquí mamá...-empezó Matt mientras aguantaba las lágrimas en sus ojos-No sabes cuánto te echo de menos... Bueno y papá también... Estoy muy perdido, no sé qué hacer, ahora nos vamos a ir a Portland una temporada porque aquí es casi imposible seguir adelante sin ti... Espero que no te moleste... Porque te tuviste que ir... eras la única que entendía lo mío, lo de las alas... ¿Por qué solo las veías tú? No sé qué hacer, ni que significa, tú solías decirme que era una cosa buena, que con el tiempo mis preguntas se irían respondiendo pero es que cada vez tengo más preguntas y ninguna respuesta... Antes veníamos aquí muchas veces, decías que era un lugar mágico y la verdad es que realmente lo parece, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, era nuestro lugar favorito y siempre venia aquí cuando me pasaba algo...

-Matt... Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí...

-Papá...

-Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí, a tu madre le encantaba, en realidad la conocí aquí mismo, casi por casualidad. Un día, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, unos amigos y yo salimos a acampar al bosque que hay más adelante. Una vez establecimos un pequeño campamento con algunas tiendas y tal, uno de mis compañeros salió a buscar madera para encender una hoguera y acabó perdiéndose. Salimos los que quedábamos a buscarle y uno se quedó en el campamento por si volvía. Estuve andando un buen rato y sin darme cuenta acabé en este parque. Es curioso que estando tan cerca de la ciudad no lo hubiese visto antes. Cuando me acerqué, tu madre estaba sentada al lado del estanque vestida de blanco... Parecía un ángel Matt...

-Era un ángel, la echo mucho de menos papá.

-Lo sé, yo también la echo de menos, más de lo que te imaginas. Estabais muy unidos vosotros dos, ya desde que nacisteis teníais ese vínculo especial, en realidad te pareces mucho a ella... Sé que va a costarme mucho y sobretodo de haber estado tan ausente estos últimos meses pero quiero también conseguir ese vínculo contigo hijo, no quiero perderte a ti también.

-No me vas a perder papá, yo tampoco he colaborado mucho en realidad pero también me esforzaré. ¿Vamos ya para casa? Bueno... casa... ya me entiendes-respondió Matt animando un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a comer fuera hoy? Yo invito

-Ibas a invitar igualmente- respondió el chico levantándose del suelo y poniéndose en marcha junto a su padre.

-No te la juegues chaval que aún puedes pagar tú.

Padre e hijo salieron del parque y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante de menús cerca de la carretera de la cabaña donde iban por navidades, no era gran cosa pero hacían unas hamburguesas de lujo con bacón crujiente, kétchup y un huevo frito adornado con un montón de patatas fritas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada relevante a la mudanza o a la madre de Matt durante la comida, simplemente una charla de música, futbol y chicas de padre e hijo.


End file.
